Reng Aville
Reng Aville is the main character of Mobile Suit Gundam Thou. Having committed the unthinkable act of hijacking a mobile suit in order to protect his parents, he thus is hounded relentlessly by the Solar-State Armed Forces' special division, 'Egret Wakes'. Personality A sterling youth in his studies, Reng nevertheless feels the lack of a path of life he can be proud to call his own, even as he rises up to the expectations of those around him, especially his to parents whom he cares for dearly. Reng is a quiet person, and thusly finds happiness in surrounding himself with peace. It is for this reason that he loves the calm vastness of space. Even as he is kind-hearted and selfless, he is brimming with naivety. When his emotions are in check, he rarely feels the need to speak out, except when to preserve justice. A disconnect from proper conflicts leave him standing somewhat fearless in the face of war, but over the cause of being entrenched in a real, horrifying chain of conflict, Reng's adamant stance begins to falter, and he begins to question his own values. Abilities Reng is a quick learner, at the same time possessing a great intellect and an equally great memory. His intelligence has translated to guile which has helped him in many occasions throughout the series. Whilst lacking proper experience, his technical and combat skills begin to flourish as a requirement to survive. Reng is also a collected individual most of the time, and the ability to keep a level head in precarious situations has earned him a degree of respect from even those older than him. When he entered the NSG-089-01 Thousand Gundam for the first time, the system within the Gundam imprinted into his brain what is known as "future memory", which are actually the memories of a future Reng Aville, amounting to what is basically a mental form of time travel. This allowed him to know what is going to happen next at first on a subconscious level, sometimes allowing him to make changes through how he reacts. However, the system's true effects finally awaken in the later parts of the series, integrating his consciousness into a vast network, spread across time and space by a device created by his future self. Before the end of the series, Reng has accessed virtually quantum computer-levels of information processing, probability processing, unlocking the 100% use of his brain and granting him the ability to contact other people telepathically. However, as he nears perfection, he realizes he is losing his humanity in return, and thus abandons all these abilities by permanently severing his connection to the device, allowing him to return to Rez Kelly in the end. History Trivia *Reng Aville is the first main character in a Gundam series to be of an African descent, even if only half. *His skin is very pale due to living in space. *Despite being good in his studies, Reng falls behind in sports and physically-demanding activities. *He is actually popular with the girls at his school, not only for his intelligence, but also because of his gentle outward appearance and beautiful blue eyes. *He has been compared to Banagher Links from Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn, in that they were both reluctantly thrust into war and gain inexplicably powerful levels of abilities nearing the end of their respective series. This comparison is stronger with the OVA version of Banagher, whom also returned to Mineva Lao Zabi at the end. Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Thou